


Red and Sugar

by SlytherinLady



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Gangrel vampire, I never thought I'd upload this, I will never stop playing this game, M/M, Mention of Hate Crime, Mention of Past Abuse, OC/Canon, Toreador vampire, Tzimisce creations were in fact harmed in the process of making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: Dorian Hall is a Gangrel fledgling, embraced in a small town, just a few hours after he was beaten half to death. He finds his way to Los Angeles with a little help from his sire and joins the strange game of Jyhad, standing with the Anarchs.As he rather unwillingly returns to his home town quite some time later to take care of loose ends and apparent masquerade threats, he lets his mind wonder back to Hollywood and a certain baron that holds his dead heart.





	

Scarlet, or Ruby, or something like that. Some kind of poetic alternative of the word 'red', her name was.

The news had spread like wildfire.  
The beatiful "Red" girl was dating a man twenty years her senior. Could have just as well been her father.

My then boyfriend had given me the news one night we had snuck in the school, simply to sit on the rooftop and chug a few bears.  
Wasn't my fault the lock was remarkably easy to break in.

God knows how many times I had tried to convince him to fool around up there, but Thomas was too scared he would be caught with his pants down. Good luck explaining THAT to daddy dearest.

I remember scoffing, raising an eyebrow.  
"Let me guess. He's loaded."  
"Well... yes", he had admitted, "Rumor is, however, they really are in love."  
"Certainly- and I have a bright career in the law enforcement ahead of me", I had offered with wide eyes.  
"You probably do. Just on the wrong side of the bars."

I didn't hear of "Red" again and I never found out more about the guy I had proclaimed as her sugar daddy. I never cared to hear of their escapades and so-called love story.

Dorian, you judgemental prick.

 

If someone came up to me back then and told me I would one day be dating a man older than my grandfather I would probably laugh in their face and flip them off. Probably go on to mutter something or other about self-respect.  
Take me back less than a year and introduce me to myself as I used to be then- we would end up mouthing bitter insults to each other.  
That, however, brings me back to my relationship with Isaac and its weird specifics. A man I would probably never bring myself to look at a second time had I still been alive- screw his money, his reputation, his power. His charm wouldn't have worked on me, I wouldn't have noticed the passion in his voice or his pretty eyes.

When I met him for the first time I was mesmerised, but pissed. I had followed a small group of Anarchs back to Hollywood, curious to finally meet the Baron. Cold voice, standoffish tone, eyes that didn't care to spare a single glance for the younger vampires in the room, smoking an expensive cigarette that made me wonder how I could snatch its brothers that were on the desk, nestled in a leather case. He looked so annoyed with the fly in the room, buzzing in the conversation constantly to offer an opinion and call out the elders I should respect on that one thing they said and I didn't like. 

His eyes would constantly travel from me to Nines, asking an inaudible question that would probably be along the lines of "what is that and what is it doing in my jewelry shop".  
Irritating the Baron became a favorite little hobby of mine- one that sadly, wasn't meant to last.

I ended up returning to Hollywood quite a lot, as the youngest, most willing one to run errands and I soon came to see Isaac as a big, proud rooster amongst a bunch of chickens- if he had to keep some order and respect in his Barony he had to act a certain way. When the flock of feathery Anarchs wasn't around though he didn't have to keep up the image of the high and mighty elder to scare off irritating hatchlings. He would keep his distance when it was just me and him, but ultimately, he didn't have to show off what a big cock he was.  
Getting captured by that charm of his was easy when he would sit closer to me, letting his emotions flow through his voice, enjoying the unlikely company and the willing pair of ears that would listen to his stories.

 

The night I got him the second tape containing that Tzimisce's endeavors in directing we got dangerously close. After warning him about the remains of slashed up creatures in the basement of the Ground Zero internet cafe, he offered a remark that clung on the fine line between concerned and judgemental about my "use of blades". Offering him a smug little smile, entertained by his idle misjudgement of my apparent clan, with blatant disregard for his place of Elysium, I bared my claws for him. There was an intrigued look on his face, as he struggled to hide his surprise that offered me that feeling of wild satisfaction.  
"You never did ask."  
As I stood up, ready to walk out, I found him standing next to me in what could have been a heartbeat, smiling that strange, captivating smile. I snatched his cigarette from his lips- he offered me his lighter. I had happily managed to ignore how charming he was up until that night- watching him stand in front of me, captivated by something I couldn't quite figure out, staring straight in my eyes... It was suddenly quite obvious I was falling hard.

His way of flirting was so incredibly subtle, most of the nights I saw him following that one I would be constantly wondering if it was just my imagination- which was probably why I practically jumped on his lap when I was finally certain.

 

I know what they're going to think- what they're going to say about this. About us. Similar, better, worse things than what I used to think about "Red".

'Isaac likes them young'  
'The boy's in this for the money or the protection'  
'Pervert hypocrite and his slut'

The wrong people would probably assume he had me bound with his blood, or that I was waiting for the right time to blackmail the everliving fuck out of him. Some with more imagination would assume I had plans of diablerizing him, stealing his very essence.  
The world of darkness is fun like that.

How much time does Isaac himself spend wondering what it is I really want from him?  
I find myself wanting to prove my feelings are sincere instead of ignoring his concerns, or simply getting offended and growling insults at him, as I normally would have.  
What is happening to you, Dorian? When did you decide to mature?

He sometimes asks just what am I doing with someone like him- I always say there is no bigger picture. No complicated thought process, no ultimate goal, no reasoning. There was nothing to it, it seemed like a good idea at the moment I realized he was flirting me, I simply went for it.  
For the most part, that could be true, after all. There is no need to feed my lover's ego further by admitting his charms worked on me now, is there?

 

So why am I stuck analyzing my relationship to myself? Is it to keep my mind busy? Is it because I saw "Red" with her husband walking down the street late at night? Is it because I have already missed Isaac?  
Is it an attempt to upease my own angry ghost? The ghost of this boy that was almost murdered in this very place, not because he was a mouthy jerk, not because he got in trouble with the police a few times too many, but because somebody thought he was too flamboyant for his standards.

Angry ghost? Look at me getting all poetic. Being around Toreadors so much, I must have caught that weird creativity bug.  
Either that or these weird scented cigarettes I tried are making me hallucinate.

I need to start thinking... less.

**Author's Note:**

> As it might have become obvious, I don't follow the events of the game blindly- mostly because I have divided said events between two different original characters and also because well- why not.
> 
> Dorian obviously has a much bigger story (as does my other OC), but it was this specific snippet I wanted to upload. I may end up uploading some more of them
> 
> This little ship was born in my mind after discovering writing tips on OCs on DeviantArt and a specific clause that said it's a good practice to ship your character with someone you don't particularly like, so you will be more objective. While I always sided with the Anarchs in the game, I never particularly liked Isaac and his little "call me old-fashioned" speech. He is basically the Prince of the Anarchs and I'm not sure he's particularly aware of it. 
> 
> Coming from the specific time and age he comes from, I always saw Isaac as the kind of hypocritical man that would claim to be against certain things in front of people, being "old-fashioned" and ultimately stiffled and still very much closeted even in a world where people don't particularly give a fuck. Isaac and my character Dorian are in many ways polar opposites and that just makes it more exciting in my eyes. Not to mention I have a soft spot for relationships between people with obvious age gaps.  
> I might have started liking Isaac a bit more after I started shipping him with my character.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't plan to upload anything related to my VtMB OCs for many different reasons, but here I am.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
